


Islands on the Coast

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Fear, Post-Avengers (2012), Recruitment, Romance, Science Fiction, Superheroine, Suspense, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feigning astonishment that her amateur broadcasting efforts were sufficient to get her on SHIELD's radar or so Daisy claims. Maria knows well why the young woman was deemed a high value recruitment prospect. Yet when Daisy uncovers the real reason for her 'importance', Maria is made to chose which she considers more important; Daisy or loyalty to her agency.





	




End file.
